<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Set of Lights by fireandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174542">One Set of Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney'>fireandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas 2020, Christmas Advent 2020, Christmas Lights, Decorating 221B, Funny, Idiots, M/M, Short scene, compromises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compromises, yeah?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Set of Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One set of lights, John. I agreed to one set of lights.”<br/>Sherlock took a step into the living room, unable to stop looking around, his eyes assaulted by the bright, flashing colours. It looked like a Christmas rainbow had attacked Baker Street.<br/>“It’s one set,” John replied, shrugging and a smirk curling his lips.<br/>Sherlock shook his head, huffing.<br/>“You are insufferable.”<br/>John chuckled, waving his arm around.<br/>“It’s so pretty, and festive! How can you dislike it?”<br/>“It is loud and annoying, and irritating.”<br/>John’s smile fainted slightly. “It’s that bad?”<br/>Sherlock nodded, blinking a few times, then heading to the kitchen to avoid the whole thing.<br/>John walked around the room and worked on the lights for a moment, then called for Sherlock again.<br/>“Is this better?”<br/>Sherlock came back and looked around. The lights had settled on a simple pattern of alternating red and green, instead of the incessant flashing.<br/>“Much.”<br/>John’s smile returned, and Sherlock gave one in return.<br/>“Compromises,” John said.<br/>“Yes, compromises. Which reminds me,” Sherlock went to his bags that he’d set on the kitchen table and pulled out a mason jar full of eyes.<br/>“Oh God, Sherlock! Why?”<br/>Sherlock raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Doctor and soldier, right?”<br/>John groaned, shaking his head. “Yes, at the hospital! Not in my flat!”<br/>“You’re the one who wanted to set up lights and decorations,” Sherlock pointed out, shrugging and smirking in an imitation of John’s earlier mimics. It earned Sherlock rolled eyes and crossed arms, which made him laugh.<br/>“Okay, alright, I can make them more <em>festive</em>, as you say.”<br/>Sherlock made his way to where John had left all the decorations and picked up a Father Christmas hat. He brought it back and placed it atop the jar. “There, Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>